megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Pallas Athena
Pallas Athena is a recurring demon in the series. History Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, philosophy, justice, law, mathematics, strength, arts, crafts, skill and reason. She represents just decisions and strategic warfare and is the only goddess allowed to carry Zeus' thunderbolts. She led battles as the disciplined, strategic side of war, in contrast to her brother Ares, the patron of violence, bloodlust and slaughter. She was depicted crowned, with a crested helm, armed with a shield and spear. She is commonly shown accompanied by her sacred animal, the owl. She is the virgin patron of Athens, which was named in honor of her (the Parthenon, which overlooks the city, was a temple the Athenians dedicated to her.) The Greeks especially also associate the olive with her, as she won a contest to decide who would be the patron god or goddess of what would become Athens when she planted an olive tree as a gift to the city.﻿ Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Justice Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4 Arena'' / Utimax: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 5 Royal: Chariot Arcana(DLC) (Picaro DLC) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Class *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Megami Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' *''Lord of Vermillion Re: 2: Cameo * '' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Pallas Athena appears as support to Thor when he acts as boss in Celu Tower's gold instance and also as a gatekeeper to Ares' floor in the Steven instance. Players can obtain the ability to fuse her by recording at least 90 demons in their compendium. She can be fused in a special fusion of a Throne, a Sati, and a Valkyrie. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Pallas Athena can teach Nanashi the Makarakarn, Mortal Jihad and Holy Wrath skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Physical, Light, Almighty, healing and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Pallas Athena is the highest leveled Persona of the Justice Arcana. In order to create her, the player must fuse Scylla and Arachne together with the Totem Olive Accessory, which is dropped by Fafnir. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, Pallas Athena produces a Caesar Armor, the strongest body armor in the game. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 3'' Athena is Aigis' ultimate Persona in Persona 3. She is a well-balanced and versatile Persona whose real potential lies in her exceptionally high Endurance and her plethora of supportive spells, though she is also highly capable of offense whenever needed. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Pallas Athena returns as Aigis' Persona in Persona 4 Arena. Athena, along with Sukuna-Hikona and Thanatos, are the only Personas that can use Megido skills. However, like Yu Narukami and Izanagi, Aigis is limited to Athena and cannot change Personas during fights, save for her Instant Kill. Persona 5 Royal Pallas Athena is DLC purchase for the game in the PlayStation Store for 300 yen along with a Picaro version. She comes with Akashi Arts, a strong Physical skill. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Pallas Athena is a unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Makoto Sako before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports their save. ''The Animation'' As an allusion to Makoto's Fate Events in the original game, Pallas Athena makes its appearance in The Animation, under the ownership of Makoto herself. The demon became available to Makoto after Fumi Kanno upgraded their cell phones to summon demons under Nicaea. Makoto first summons Pallas Athena in a battle against Benetnasch, where it dealt major damage to its full body by impaling it in multiple areas with an unknown attack. However, she, along with the other Tamers' demons, was forced back to her owner's cell phone when Benetnasch utilized its demon-revoking frequency waves. She, along with everyone else's demon, goes to Hibiki in episode 13. She was fused with Suzaku to make Metatron. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' ''Lord of Vermilion Re: 2'' Athena appears alongside Izanagi, Thanatos and Messiah as one of the Personas featured in Lord of Vermillion Re: 2, once again serving as one of Aigis' Personas. She uses Orgia Mode as her skill, which increases Aigis' stats temporarily and enables her to use Heavenly Spear as her main offensive ability. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Makarakarn Mortal Jihad Chakra Walk |D-Skill= Tetrakarn Void Phys |Password= XGU4AQE#uQfk7ugA YegAne#5sefOYeer }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Makarakarn\Innate Mortal Jihad\Innate Chakra Walk\53 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Level 55= |Wind=Resist |Skill= Aegis Shield\Innate Heavy Shot\Inherit Life Wall\Inherit Swordbreaker\Inherit }} |-| Level 99= |Wind=Resist |Skill= Aegis Shield\Innate Heavy Shot\Inherit Life Wall\Inherit Swordbreaker\Inherit }} ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' |Wind=Resist |Skill= Assault Shot\i Mafrei\i Freila\i Line Guard\i Dekunda\i Aegis Shielding\Evolution Heat Wave\39 Mafreila\44 Marakunda\48 Freidyne\57 Hailstorm\61 Samarecarm\66 Agneyastra\69 }} ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * In Persona 3, Athena holds her traditional shield reflecting the head of Medusa. This shield is known as the "Aegis of Athena." ** One of Kanji Tatsumi's weapons is a shield called the Aegis Shield, which has a coloration and design that greatly resembles that of Athena's signature revolving shield in Persona 3, though it no longer bears the head of Medusa. It also gives Kanji a very significant boost in Endurance (+10). * Pallas Athena is an Epithet, or a title of Athena given to her by authors or worshipers. In the Iliad, Pallas Athena was always her name. Pallas means to brandish, in reference to when Athena brandished the spear of Aegis. ** The fact that Pallas relates to the Aegis Spear is a connection to Aigis, which Athena is her Persona. Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas